Kick It Up a Notch
"'Kick It Up a Notch'" is a song written for the special, ''Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, featuring Slash. It was released as a single on July 19, 2011, and the music video debuted on July 22nd during an airing of Toy Story on the Disney Channel. The music video appears in the end credits during the broadcast version of the movie, but are not on the DVD version or Disney Channel Asia's earlier broadcasts of the movie (Disney Channel Asia later aired a special version of the movie with the song and the music video on the end credits on November 19, 2011.). The song does, however, remain intact on the Netflix version. Lyrics |-|Standard version= Phineas: Oh yeah! If you're lookin' for fun, baby, we're a shoo-in But we're a little young to be doin' what we're doin', yeah We've got heads full of dreams and sneakers full of feet The world is our oyster and life is tastin' sweet We're takin' off like we're in a supersonic jet But if you think we've gone about as high as we can get, just watch We're gonna kick it up a notch Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Oh, man, you know it's true (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: We're gonna push on through (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: We're not content to go with the flow (Kick it up a notch) 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll All right, Slash, let's roll! (Guitar solo) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Dr. Doofenshmirtz-2: Yeah, crankin' up the evil! Ferb: Kick it up a notch Dr. Doofenshmirtz-2: I'll cause political upheaval! Ferb: Kick it up a notch Dr. Doofenshmirtz-2: Yeah, I'm gonna get medieval on you! Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Oh, man, you know that's true (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: We're gonna push on through (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Not gonna go with the flow 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll! |-|Movie version= Phineas: Oh yeah! If you're lookin' for fun, baby, we're a shoo-in But we're a little young to be doin' what we're doin', yeah We can do anything, we can go anywhere We've got our pockets full of rockets and we're loaded for bear, oh yeah Not talkin' 'bout a mundane day of the week This ain't double dutch, kick the can, hide and seek, or hopscotch So get yourself a platypus and a Dean guitar 'Cause if you think this summer's been great so far, just watch We'll kick it up a notch Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: It's just what we're gonna do Ferb: Gonna kick it up a notch Phineas: Take it up a level or two (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Yeah, I know where we're gonna go 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll Summertime and the sky is blue We can do anything we set our minds to We've got heads full of dreams and sneakers full of feet The world is our oyster and life is tastin' sweet We're takin' off like we're in a supersonic jet But if you think we've gone about as high as we can get, just watch We're gonna kick it up a notch Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Oh, man, you know it's true (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: We're gonna push on through (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: We're not content to go with the flow (Kick it up a notch) 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll All right, Slash, let's roll! (Guitar solo) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Dr. Doofenshmirtz-2: Yeah, crankin' up the evil! Ferb: Kick it up a notch Dr. Doofenshmirtz-2: I'll cause political upheaval! Ferb: Kick it up a notch Dr. Doofenshmirtz-2: Yeah, I'm gonna get medieval on you! Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Yeah, this is our debut (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Can't wait to read the review (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Yeah, I can feel it down in my soul 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: It's just what we're gonna do (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Take it up a level or two (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: I know where we're gonna go 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Oh, man, you know that's true (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: We're gonna push on through (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Not gonna go with the flow 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll! Trivia *Although the lyrics mention a Dean guitar, Slash's guitar of choice is a Gibson Les Paul. *The music video shows more of Perry's musical talent, showing him rocking out on a bass guitar. The first time that he was seen playing an instrument was when he played a guitar solo to repel aliens ("The Lizard Whisperer"). *Phineas, Ferb and Buford are wearing their costumes as The Baljeatles, except Phineas isn't wearing his neck chain and black jacket ("The Baljeatles"). *Baljeet's face is on the drums most likely to the fact that Buford is the drummer and likes to pound Baljeet. *The line "But we're a little young to be doin' what we're doin'" may be a reference to the line "That you seem a little young to do the things that you do" that the Building Engineer sings in the song Aren't You A Little Young? from "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *Second Dimension Doofenshmirtz did find not just one -but two- good rhymes for "evil", in opposition to Doofenshmirtz's failed attempts to do so as he tried to finish writing his own evil jingle ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). *This is one of two songs to be more than 4 minutes long. The other is The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire). *The song was played in Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! while everyone waited for the show to start. *The stage is the same as the one for The Bettys concert in "Ready for the Bettys" *The background projects spiral patterns, like the ones seen in Ready for the Bettys and Gimme a Grade. *Povenmire and Marsh consider co-writing this song with Slash the surrealist moment of their lives. http://www.tvguide.com/News/Watch-Phineas-Ferbs-Showrunner-Survey-1055359.aspx *This song is released in the music video website, Vevo (SlashVEVO) in YouTube July 26, 2011. Category:Songs Category:Villain songs Category:Closing songs Category:Season 3 Phineas and Ferb songs Category:Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension songs